


Party After The After Party

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Afterparty, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Heather and Kimm were so excited to spend a bit more time with Nick and Howie after the concert, not realizing  the real party hadn't even started.





	Party After The After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrickinKaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinKaos/gifts).

Howie looked at his youngest brother and shook his head, they were at another after party but the older man knew Nick was up to no good. 

“Your really playing with fire, you know that right?” Howie asked. 

Nick turned and grinned at the older man. “That’s what makes it so exciting, besides, it’s been a bit.” 

“God you two are freaks.” Howie shook his head. 

“Hey, just cause you’re boring between the sheets…” 

Howie huffed knowing there was no point in arguing with the blonde, when Nick had his mind made up, there was no changing it.

“It’s not that I’m boring, but I am faithful.” 

“So are we.” Nick argued. “Why you think we haven’t done anything?” 

“Cause the after parties keep getting canceled and he hasn’t been able to do anything for obvious reasons."

Nick moved over and patted Howie on the shoulder. “Don’t worry D, we got this.” 

“I hope your right, I don’t want to see anything happen to either of you.” 

Heather giggled and bounced happily as she and her friend Kimm headed towards the club where the after party was being held, the concert had been amazing and knowing they were gonna get to spend a bit more time with at least two of the Boys was enough to keep the energy going. 

“I can’t believe we are doing this.” Kimm grinned. 

“I know Kaos, but this is gonna be so much fun!” 

The two women headed in and ordered a couple of drinks before quickly moving their way to the stage, wanting to get as close as they could. They didn’t have to wait long before the music started with Nick and Howie making their appearance, Heather and Kimm losing themselves in the music and the two men up on stage. 

As the night went on, Nick kept his eyes on the crowd, searching. He knew what to look for, but his partner in crime wanted something different tonight, not the normal blonde haired women he usually wanted. He hated that Howie knew about his little secret but the older man kept his mouth shut after an unfortunate night that landed him with a very sore ass. Nick continued to move back and forth on the stage, interacting with the fans and trying to find two that peaked his interest without success, Howie watched and silently prayed Nick wouldn’t find what he was looking for not realizing just what would happen if the blonde came back empty handed. 

Heather looked around, her short brown hair tucked behind her ear as she looked for an opening that could maybe put them closer. She tugged on Kimm’s shirt to get the older woman’s attention and pointed to an opening, one look and it was all they needed before scurrying to the front. 

Nick turned and grinned seeing the two women he hadn’t noticed before appear, they were exactly what he had been looking for. The next song came on, it was one of their slower ones and he made his way straight towards them, his eyes never leaving them. Heather and Kimm watched him walk to them. Once he was close enough, he reached out for the blonde headed woman, giving off one of his famous smiles. Kimm didn’t know what to think but quickly responded and took his hand trying to stay as calm as possible as he sang to her. After a few moments, he let her hand go and stood back up, moving back to the other side of the stage. 

Kimm’s eyes went wide looking at her friend. 

“Did that really just happen, Rok?” Kimm asked. 

Heather giggled and nodded. “That it did Kaos!” 

Once Kimm had come down from her high, she realized there was something in her hand. She quickly opened it seeing a piece of paper in her palm. The two friends looked at each other, bolting out of the club, Nick grinning watching the two leave. 

Kimm looked at Heather in disbelief, the paper had the name of a hotel and the room number written on it, but surely it was a joke...right? 

“There’s no way.” Kimm shook her head. “Mean, he’s married.”

“Well, we don’t even know if it’s really his hotel room, I mean, I know that’s where they are staying.” Heather tried to reason. 

Kimm bit her lower lip torn at what to do, chance it and end up with the man she had only fantasized about or walk away knowing what was waiting back home. 

“Kaos, this is up to you.” Heather said. 

“I’m torn Rok…” Kimm admitted. “I mean..what if?” 

They both knew it was getting late and the party was over seeing the crowd flowing out of the club, the two women looked at each other, not knowing what to do….

Nick bit his lip as he paced back and forth, it had never taken this long for the females to make their way to the hotel, this was not working well in his favor and could feel a pair of eyes digging into his back. 

“Where are they Nickolas?” 

Nick winced hearing his full name, hating when he did that. “I swear I had two perfect ones lined up.” 

Brian pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in, walking towards the blonde. Nick let out a soft whimper feeling the older man’s stare on him. He knew Brian wasn’t happy and would end up over his knee if the two women he had picked out didn’t show. 

“This is the second time this has happened.” Brian snarled once he had gotten close enough to Nick. “And we both know what happened the last time you failed me.” 

Nick whined and nodded not wanting to go through that again. “Five minutes Bri, please.” 

Brian growled but backed away, Nick finally letting out the breath of air he had been holding in. 

“Five minutes, if they don’t show your ass is mine.” Brian half threatened, but the promise was there as well, Nick knowing full well he would make good on that promise. 

Nick could feel the clock ticking down, his pacing had resumed and Brian’s stormy blue eyes didn’t leave the pacing man, not realizing their conquests for the night was just right outside the door. The knock on the door had Nick practically falling all over himself as he went to answer the door, opening just enough to let the two in. 

Heather’s eyes went wide seeing who else was in the room as Nick shut and locked the door, pulling Kimm right into his arms instantly. She didn’t say anything and let Nick take her, his head moving down as their lips touched for the first time. 

Heather didn’t even realize her friend had been pulled away from her, her brown eyes locked onto a pair of blue ones, watching as Brian slowly stood up and made his way over to her. Her mouth had gone dry, she couldn’t believe what was happening and could already feel herself starting to get wet. 

Heather jumped back to reality when she felt his strong arms wrap around her, something she had been wanting to feel for so long. Her fingers moved up his arms feeling him shake. 

“What’s your name?” Brian finally spoke, his voice had already gone low and his accent was fully out. 

“Heather.” 

Nick pulled away long enough to look down at the woman in his arms. Kimm looked up and giggled. 

“Kimm.” 

Nick nodded and grinned, pulling her towards the bed, their clothes coming off with Kimm above him, the two making out again. Brian and Heather were in their own world, Brian loving the feel of her fingers openly moving up his bare arms, loving the fact she was brave enough to let her fingers roam. 

“You two can’t tell a soul about this.” Brian whispered. 

“We won’t.” Heather promised knowing if something like this got out, their lives would be completely destroyed. 

Brian pulled her to him, kissing her gently, holding her tightly in his arms. Heather’s entire body was awake and her knees almost buckled under her as they kissed, Brian holding her so she didn’t fall. He finally pulled away and grinned, his cock was already straining inside his pants. 

“Ya okay?” Brian asked, a slight pant in his voice. 

Heather nodded softly, all she could see was stars, the taste of his lips still lingered on hers. She felt him pull her against him, loving the soft whimper that came from her, hearing whines behind them. Heather’s eyes going wide seeing Kimm between Nick’s legs, teasing him with her tongue as she licked around the head of his cock. 

Brian leaned down and attacked her neck, Heather’s eyes going closed as she groaned and leaned her head back. They were so tightly pressed together, Heather could feel his cock against her, only further her own arousal. Brian moved his kisses up her neck and to her ear, giving a soft lick.

“I want you.” Brian rasped, his hands moving down her back and over her ass, giving a softly squeeze. 

“Brian…” Heather whined, arching against him. 

Brian growled as his hands moved back up to her shirt, pulling it off. Heather whimpered and tried to hide her soft stomach, her face red. Brian pulled her head up and shook his head. 

“Don’t, your perfect.” 

He took her hands and put them against his jean covered cock. “See what you’ve done to me?” 

Heather whimpered and rubbed her hand against him, causing him to shake. “Shit baby..” 

Nick was panting hard looking at his best friend. “Hey...I’m about to explode over here.” 

Kimm pulled off, stroking him so he would stay hard. Brian pulled Heather to the bed, stripping them both out of the last bit of clothing, Heather gulping and Brian pulling her head back towards him. 

“Like what you see?” Brian grinned. 

Heather nodded, her tongue running across her lips. Nick grinned loving that he had all eyes on him. Brian sat on the bed, pulling her down into his lap, Nick pulling Kimm up above him. 

“Nick and I kinda have this little fetish of being side by side while being ridden by our girls, think you could handle that?” 

Heather’s breathing had spiked but she nodded softly. Brian laid back and grinned letting her have free run of his body. Heather licked and explored the older man, loving the wiggles. Kimm doing the same to Nick before both were pulled up and slid down onto their cocks. 

“Kimm.” 

“Heather.” 

The two women whimpered as their hips moved up and down, loving the feel of their baby’s cocks inside them. Nick wrapped his hands around Kimm’s hips, helping her move up and down the throbbing member. 

“Shit baby girl…” Nick groaned, arching up against her. 

“Nick…” Kimm whimpered, loving the feel of his large hands around her hips. 

Brian had pulled Heather down to where they were chest to chest, his hips doing most of the work, slamming right into her sweet spot as she whimpered and whined against his shoulder. 

“Love when Nick finds me a talker.” Brian grunted, his fingers digging slightly into her back. 

“Yeah? You like hearing how amazing you are? Fuck….how full you make me?” Heather teased, loving the growl and tighter hold around her.  
It didn’t take much longer and all four adults were crying out each others names, Kimm and Heather not stopping. Finally the two women rolled onto the bed, panting softly. Nick and Brian pulling their girl to them as they snuggled and basked in the afterglow, the four grinning happily. 

“Can I mark you?” Brian asked. 

“Only if you make it deep enough it’ll last a few days.” Heather grinned knowing she had the next three days off. 

Brian grinned and pulled her to him, marking her shoulder knowing it wouldn’t be seen by anyone else. Heather melting against him and sighed happily. 

Nick looked at Kimm seeing the sadness in her blue eyes. ”I can’t, can I?” 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m heading back home early tomorrow.” Kimm whimpered softly. 

Nick sighed and nodded knowing that wasn’t long enough even for a small one, instantly going to check her hips and thighs knowing he dug a bit. He didn’t see anything on her and sighed in relief but sadness as well. He loved marking his conquests. 

They finally settled down and fell asleep next to each other, the girls between them. Throughout the night, the four switched and had fun with each other, making the most of their time. Brian and Heather snuck off to the shower for a bit so Nick and Kimm could have the bed to themselves, Kimm tying him down and having her way with him. Once Heather and Brian had rejoined the two blondes, Heather finally had her own fantasy fulfilled and got to know how it felt to be between both her babies as Brian plunged into her pussy and Nick in her ass. 

The men were gone the next morning when Heather and Kimm awoke, they each left a note for both women, Kimm and Heather smiling happily knowing it hadn’t been a dream and they had really been with them. They got up and dressed knowing Kimm had to be at the airport soon. Heather grinned finding Brian’s hat he had left behind for her, Kimm finding Nick’s shirt. 

“Think hubby would freak if I brought this home?” Kimm grinned. 

Heather giggled, putting Brian’s hat on backwards. “Just tell him they were throwing them out during the show, mean it’s not a full lie, imagine if you were going home with a pair of AJ or Kevin’s undies.” 

“Oh Rok...such a bad influence.” 

“Hey, I never claimed to be innocent.” Heather grinned. 

They headed out of the hotel, both giggling like a couple of school girls, never in their life expecting to get a party after the after party.


End file.
